You Belong Together
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Erin invites Eddie to her office wanting to bond with her brother's new fiancée and share her thoughts on their engagement. Based on a photo from 9x01 and wishful thinking.


**_A/N: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed my last story and thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. It's so awesome to see and it means so much. If you haven't read my last fanfic, I hope you check it out and enjoy it._**

 ** _So this is based off of a photo for the premiere that was released by Blue Bloods with Eddie at Erin's office. There could be many reasons but since I feel like Jamie goes to Erin for advice the most, especially when it comes to Eddie, I hope that she will be the person who really supports them through this and gives Eddie some advice on how to deal with the Reagans. I also really want bonding time between her and Eddie and for us to actually see Eddie interacting with the Reagans' outside of Family Dinner. I also threw in a reference to the deleted scene from 8x07 because it is one of the most amazing scenes I have ever seen a show produce._**

 ** _I know that there is no way the show will go into this detail but that's ok, that's what fanfiction is for, to fill in the gaps._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this and give it a fav, follow and review and hopefully you all enjoy the first two fanfics and hopefully another one tomorrow._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

Eddie knocked on the door nervously having been called to her new future sister-in-law's office. When Erin invited her after her first Sunday Dinner where she and Jamie announced their surprising but not unexpected engagement to a chorus of controversy towards their decision to continue being partners on and off the job, Eddie had anxiously considered every situation as to why she had been invited. She should have known from previous encounters with Erin that she did not need to worry, with Erin greeting her with a smile as she walked into her office.

"Hey, welcome. Thanks for coming," Erin greeted.

"No worries, glad to finally properly get to know you since we are becoming family and all."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Erin replied, noticing the look of worry her words brought about on the younger woman. "I just wanted to say that we are all so happy that Jamie finally asked you out. I can't believe it took him so long especially since he came here to this office a few years ago asking for my advice about what to do after Renzulli questioned him about his feelings towards you."

"I'm sorry Renzulli did what?" Eddie asked surprised.

"Didn't Jamie tell you?". After seeing the confused look on Eddie's face, Erin explained the conversation she had with Jamie four years ago. "Jamie had come to me after a domestic situation where Renzulli called him into his office to ask whether he had romantic feelings for you and that if he did, he needed to tell him. I asked Jamie if he did but he tried so hard to convince himself that he didn't have any feelings for you with superficial comments on why he didn't like you when all I heard was excuses he was throwing to try to get me to reassure him that he didn't. Instead everything he said just reaffirmed to me that he did like you and I really thought he was going to take my advice and ask you out but I guess he chose to ignore my advice."

"Wow, that must have been why he was so detached that night and didn't go to my end of probation party. I knew something must have happened but I never imagined Renzulli had realised something was going on," Eddie commented.

"I think one of the reasons he might be fighting so hard for you to stay partners other than his overprotectiveness, could also be him just wanting to spend that much time with you," Erin continued. "As sweet as that is, don't let this situation consume you. If it turns out you can't work together anymore, don't lose sight of what's important. A relationship, a marriage, will be truly special even if it seems like not spending every minute of every day together is not enough. I told Jamie that day how special wanting to spend that much time together is and that still stands to today but it isn't worth throwing something incredible away. I know how formidable your partnership is and it has allowed you to build a foundation for the best possible relationship and that is beyond what anyone can ever hope for.

Actually only a few weeks ago, after your shooting, he came to me again and I could see how shaken he was by how different the outcome could have been. I could see the regret he felt and I thought maybe he would finally do something about it. I guess it took him almost dying as well, for you to finally get together.

Thank you for having his back out there by the way. I can't imagine that would have been an easy situation to find yourself in but I know that there is no one better out there for my brother who will take care of him as well as you will Eddie."

Eddie could not believe how much faith Erin had in their relationship and in that moment she couldn't believe she had ever doubted whether her and Jamie would end up together or not. "I couldn't let him die, I could never live with myself if something had happened to him. There was just something in the back of my mind warning me of what was going to happen before anything did. I can't imagine a world without Jamie and I will do whatever I can to make sure that will never happen. He means too much to me for me to ever let him go. You know I was so scared of what your family would think after all the disagreements our working together was causing and I was so afraid of what impression you guys had of me but even through all the arguments, you all still made me feel so welcome and I thank you for that."

"I know that Sunday Dinner was tough but that's just because we are all too hotheaded for our own good, especially dad and Jamie when they feel so strongly about something but don't worry it was in no way a reflection of how thankful we are to finally have you as part of our family. I once told Jamie how everyone could see that you two just belonged together and I am so happy that he finally sees it too," Erin exclaimed.

"I have definitely experienced Jamie's stubbornness, even in situations that were more him joking than anything else. When we delivered a baby in the movie theatre, the parents wanted to honour Jamie by naming their son after him except they thought his name was mine so the baby was called Eddie. I remember we argued about who the baby was actually named after and why they thought that Eddie was a boy's name rather than Jamie. He refused to accept that his name could be used as both a male and female name. We even bickered about what we would name our kids and he as usual felt he was right and had the better ideas," Eddie recounted, grinning at the memory, remembering how shocked she had been at how flirty Jamie was acting in the confines of their precinct no less. "I held that one over him for at least the next few weeks, even if they really were trying to name the baby after him."

Erin could see the happiness radiating from Eddie, once again glad that her brother had finally done something about his not-so-secret feelings for his partner. "You should bring that one up at family dinner, Danny will get a real kick out of it."

And so on Sunday at the next family dinner, Eddie took Erin's advice and brought up the confusion over the baby's name, eliciting a few laughs and bringing some amusement, lifting the mood after the exasperation they had all experienced at the dinner table since the engagement. As Jamie feigned annoyance at his fiancée, he was beaming inside, glad that Eddie was bringing some much needed laughter to what had been a serious dinner the week before, and was enjoying her time spent with the Reagans, as Danny made sure to live up to Eddie's expectations and make fun of Jamie. Frank looked on happy to see his son and future daughter-in-law smiling and enjoying themselves after what had been and would continue to be a strenuous journey for them, as they attempted to remain partners and continue on with their personal relationship.


End file.
